Quickie
by Luckie D
Summary: Maria Frank needs a little 'something' and John can help her. Rated M for adult content.


**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.  
Maria's in a need for a quick fun after a long day and can't wait long enough to get home. John has an idea of what to do and is the one to help her.**

_Stop it. Just stop it, Maria. You have thirty minutes before your shift is up... You can survive that, right? _Maria Frank thought to herself while staring at her computer screen with a blank expression. The past week had been constant tail chasing a suspect around Hell's Kitchen with meager sleep in-between and very little food. Her hair was pulled back in a flimsy tie to keep the annoying dark strands out of her face and her clothes were wrinkled in various locations.

She felt and looked like hell. Besides that, she needed some action. Not gun play at the firing range or a gun fight with a suspect, but real intimate action with her partner and lover. He, however, was dealing with a meeting with the brass and he wasn't due back until the end of shift - in time to drive her home. It didn't help he was in his Sergent's uniform for the past few days - him in that uniform made her more then hot and heavy.

"This day sucks," Frank muttered as she tapped her fingers on her desk.

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

"How was your day?" John asked as he slipped into the driver's seat of her car, pushing the key in. His meeting had ended rather well and he was ready to just get home as well.

Maria watched his hands put them seat belt in and swallowed. "It was all right," was all she could say without showing she was more then ready to drag him into the back seat. She lifted her eyes and saw he was watching her with his amazing brown eyes. "That's it. I spent my day sitting at my desk and counting the dust in the air."

He lifted his eyebrows and smirked. "I can tell something's up besides that. Just say it and get it out," He added softly, leaning forward as they stopped at a stoplight, turning on the left turn signal.

_I'm hormonal as Hell. Does that count as telling you? _She thought bitterly and felt her senses go on overdrive as he gently touched her hand. "Think we can find a secluded location where no one can find us?" She blunted out without thinking, allowing her thoughts to get the better of her. The darkened sky would make it easier to find a secret place where they wouldn't be seen.

John finally understood and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, well. There's that old abandoned trail in the woods where we can park and take care of things. Don't think you can make it home?"

"No, I don't think so and I'm having this urge to do it in public. Even if we were to do the craziest and kinkiest things at home won't take care of the urge to do it in public. Your wallet's stocked up?" He nodded and turned down another road where he knew where the trail was located; it would take him five minutes to make it there. "Good. I know work hasn't made it easy for either of us and I sure look like I could use a change of clothes or even a shower, but I need this more then anything."

"I understand and glad to see we're on the same page." Maria turned her head and they made eye contact for a moment. "You think you're the only one in need of physical contact? I've been going crazy just wearing this uniform since I know it drives you insane." John smiled and pulled up the dirt road of the abandoned hiking trail. It had once been known to be a local fishing location in the early nineties, but it was abandoned a number of years back, leaving it a great location for secrecy.

Maria bit down on her bottom lip as he pulled over and turned off the car, leaving them in darkness and silence. "Should I head in the back first or you?"

"Doesn't matter to me," He breathed, leaning over to pull her into a deep kiss. It didn't take long for Maria to shift enough to move into the backseats with John close behind, giggling to himself. Undoing his suit jacket and placing it on the front driver's seat, he took a hold of her legs and draped them over his, leaning over to kiss her passionately.

Frank felt the seat cushions against her back and head as he deepened the kiss, giggling in his mouth when his fingers brushed against her stomach. Munch broke the kiss to catch a breath and quickly moved to press his lips to her neck. "What do you want, John?" Maria asked, panting softly.

"We can ask about that later, Mar. This is just a simple quickie." He explained as he undid his belt and began working on his uniform slacks.

"Ah, okay. A quickie? Doesn't seem to be heading in that direction since we seem to be taking things slow." She pointed out and could see him pausing for a brief moment before continuing loosening his clothes. "Don't think we can do missionary in the car though... I think we're too long to do that."

Munch looked around in the darkened car, reaching for something between the two backseats. With a yank, the seat was loosened and he moved slightly to fold it down - giving them more room. "What do you think of that?"

"Smart move," She commented, feeling her quest for quickie finally coming true. "What shall we do for a position then?"

He chuckled in his throat and leaned over, allowing her to feel his breath against her neck. "We can be on our side and facing each other. We haven't done that in a long time now." John could feel her shiver in the air and grinned. With a tilt of his head and reaching for her, he gently pulled her closer and they laid down together.

Frank fumbled slightly as she worked on her belt, but had it undone and lowering her work slacks in record time, feeling John's hands working to lowering panties for easier access for himself. Once he was satisfied with how far he lowered them, Munch reached for his wallet and extracted protection, stopping himself from gasping out when he felt Maria's hand caress his already hardened self. She chuckled softly and slowly took the packet from his hands. "You're shaking so bad, I doubt you'll get this on correctly," She purred in his ear, feeling him grow stiffer in her hand.

"You are so cruel," He remarked, his dark eyes shifting to observe her hands as she opened the packet and slowly rolled it onto him painlessly. Once he was protected, all slow and gentleness was moved aside as John placed a hand under her thigh to lift it and thrust himself in with a groan, hearing Maria softly cry out. John ground his teeth and kissed her deeply to ease her slight pain. "Easy, Mar. Just take a few deep breaths now."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself close to him, softly smiling to herself. He felt so good to her and they waited too long to have intimacy. Once she settled down against him and felt his hand hold her leg up a little more, Frank felt him beginning to move and held on for the ride. It wasn't long until they both got into a rhythm that caused their minds to go blank except for the one thing they had in mind. Munch pressed his face into her neck and groaned, using his free hand to hold her tightly.

Groaning softly and shifting her head to deeply kiss him, Maria felt him lightly push her over so he was over her and roughly nipped her bottom lip before going back to exploring her mouth. Knowing neither of them were going to last much longer, Munch deepened the kiss and gave one more thrust, causing them both to climax together. Instead of moving to get dressed and driving home, John took his time for a few more slow thrusts as their breathing returned back to normal. Maria lifted her head to kiss him a few more times before he pulled away and extracted himself.

Frank lazily placed her hands by her head and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Hearing Munch shifting in the car, she opened her eyes and saw him reach for some handi-wipes in the glove compartment. "Need one?" He held one out and waited until she sat up, taking it from his hand. "I will say that was very thrilling. Haven't done that in a long time now." He grinned at her as he cleaned himself up. "I know we didn't really have much room for missionary, but I wanted to end it like that."

"It's just fine, John. It doesn't matter to me if your above, below, in front or behind me... Just as long as we both enjoy it, I'm satisfied." She handed him the handi-wipe when he held his hand out for it and watched him stashed them in a small bag they used for trash. "How about we go back to your place and do it the way we love it done?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he moved to the front and waited for her to pop the car seat back into place before climbing back to the front passenger seat. "You know, we haven't used the reclining chair in the living room for a while. Think we should get home and break it back in?"

"I would love it."

**End!  
Another one I have worked on forever. LOL! What Maria wants, Maria gets. ::wink:: **


End file.
